


Nathaniel has a gay panic

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dates, M/M, Nathaniel: G A Y P A N I C, Nathaniel: sees Marc, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Marc gets a new outfit and Nathaniel... likes it
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“Marinette, is this really necessary?” Marc whines as Marinette keeps making him try on new outfits, “It’s just a casual date!” 

“You need to look your best, no matter what the occasion!” Marinette exclaims, making him try on another suit. She frowns, before putting the garb away. “None of these are working” She mumbles before her eyes light up.

“Try this on!” Marinette says excitedly. Marc eyes the outfit suspiciously.

“Really Marinette,  _ this _ ? You’re going to make me try on  _ this _ ?” Marc grumbles, but he still takes the clothing.

Marc walks out feeling ridiculous and humiliated. He grabs the material and sighs, already knowing this is what Marinette will make him wear.

“You look so cute!” Marinette squeals as Marc resigns himself to his fate, “You have to wear it!” 

Marc grumbles some more before giving in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel was nervous, sure it was a more casual date, but this was his first date with Marc. Looking around, he couldn’t find Marc, until he spotted something bright. He turned to see Marc, in a long, flowing, rainbow dress. Nathaniel blushes and looks away, not able to handle the cuteness.

Marc must have noticed him because he hears a timid voice call out, “So, how do I look?”

Nathaniel catches another glimpse before stuttering out, “G-great y-you look great”

After that, it was hard to continue the date as Nathaniel couldn’t look at Marc. Finally, though, Nathaniel could look at him, until they had the opposite problem. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel was at home after what was probably the worst date in the history of dates. Marc probably never wants to go on a date with him again. Just as he began to berate himself, he got a text. 

**Marc <3: ** Let’s do this again sometime!

Nathaniel stared at the text for a moment in confusion before blushing and hugging his pillow.  _ OK Nathaniel, be cool. _

**Nathaniel:** Yeah! We should!

Nathaniel falls asleep with a smile on his face and he dreams of a certain guy in a certain colorful dress.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the date.

Nathaniel's POV

Nathaniel slowly walked into class, still thinking about his date yesterday. About... Marc. He sighs dreamily. Marc is amazing and he looked even more amazing in that dress.

"So, how did your date go?" Nathaniel looks over to see Alix looking at him eagerly, she had been trying to set up the two of them for forever. 

"Oh, it went great! I think, I hope. Marc was... amazing!" Nathaniel gets lost in his own world for a second, not noticing Lila walk in. 

"Come on! Tell me details!" Alix exclaims, leaning in closer. Nathaniel blushed before continuing. 

"W-well he was wearing a really pretty dre-" Nathaniel buried his face in his hands, face as red as his hair, "I-I can't even talk about it without getting all flustered" 

Alix grins before backing off a bit, "You guys are so cute together!" 

Nathaniel continues blushing when class begins, not able to fully focus for the entire lesson.

_Later_

**Marc <3: **So, next week at 10, right?

**Nath:** Yeah!

Nathaniel looked down, hoping that one day, he can start the conversation, take charge for once, it was however a lost cause, as Nathaniel is a bottom.


End file.
